the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 1
Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 1 is the 29th episode of Season 1 Summary Princess Luna is pregnant with another foal, which pleases everyone, but for the next few Night, Yuna keeps getting Nightmares involving the Nightmare Family. In which, makes Nightstar worry about her owner. But at the same time, Hiccup is suffering from nightmares of his own too. Which possibly means, the Nightmare Family has returned! Plot Princess Luna's surprise One fine starlit evening, Princess Luna shares to Hiro that she's pregnant with another foal! And Yuna overhears this. She then tells Snowdrop about this, and they both get excited. And then everyone celebrates. Yuna and Hiccup's nightmares But later that night, Yuna is then dreaming of a misty place. And as she walks on, she sees an evil shape of her mother. When she gets closer to it, it grabs her. And then she eats her that wakes Yuna up! This then alerts Nightstar, but Yuna just assures her it's nothing and then goes back to sleep, but Nightstar isn't convinced. Meanwhile in Berk, Hiccup is suffering the same fate. In his dream, He and Astrid are flying together when suddenly, something attacked them. And then they both fly out of the sky, in which Hiccup wakes up. The next day/Something wrong with Yuna The next day, everyone is continuing with their day, but Yuna however is looking very tired. Luna sees it. And asks what's wrong. But Yuna shrugs it off, claiming it's nothing. However, Luna isn't convinced. Night again But then that night, Yuna suffers again this time, Luna is watching. Then when Yuna goes into a foggy atmosphere and sees a dark stallion, and then when she gets closer, it then takes her and she wakes up, again getting concern from Nightstar and then Luna races in her bedroom. But at the same time, Hiccup could be heard. And Luna says it was Nightmare Moon and King Sombra they saw in their dreams. And Yuna was confused, as well as Nightstar. The story of The Nightmare Family The next morning, after the vikings of Berk arrive, Princess Luna explains about the Nightmare Family. Starting with Nightmare Moon herself, when Yuna was still a baby. An evil clone of herself was created, which Equestria called, "Nightmare Moon" and had a husband named: "King Sombra" and that plan to turn Equestria to darkness and inflict nightmares on many of the children. But they also have children and their own private train. And Princess Luna steps up, and then gets in a sword duel with her evil self. And she banished them to Saturn's moon: "Titan". But now it seems that they have returned to Equestria. And will be after Yuna and Hiccup soon. This then frightens Toothless and Nightstar. The Nightmare Family! That night, nor Yuna or Hiccup can sleep thinking about what Luna said, but then something creeps put of the darkness, they then race to throne room as most of the others do so too. Some of them taking possessed of their bodies and coming out possessing another. and then the shadows then come up to the middle of the room and then reveal to be Nightmare Moon and King Sombra! And they laugh as soon as Equestria will be theirs as the episode ends. Trivia * The storyline continues in Night Furies vs. The Nightmare Family Part 2 *This marks the first appearance of the Nightmare Family Scenes * Princess Luna's surprise * Yuna and Hiccup's nightmares * The next day/Something wrong with Yuna * Night again * The story of The Nightmare Family * The Nightmare Family! Soundtrack # Duncan's spooky theme (when Yuna's nightmare takes place) # Haunted Henry theme (when Hiccup's nightmare takes place) # (during the story of the Nightmare family) # Spider-Man 3: The Church Tower & Birth of Venom (when the Nightmare Family fast appears) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes Category:Yuna centered works Category:Nightstar centered works Category:Hiccup centered works Category:Toothless centered works